


Lyrium Seed

by shinineko1



Category: Dragon Age
Genre: M/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-07
Updated: 2012-03-07
Packaged: 2017-11-01 14:23:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/357821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinineko1/pseuds/shinineko1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danarius has a party, Fenris is the main attraction</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lyrium Seed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Medi](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Medi), [Swift](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Swift).



He’d had the events of the night explained to him in detail from another slave. Danarius would make a gesture and the two of them would put on a show. More of his showing off for the other magisters, saying “This is mine, and none of you get to lay a hand on him.”

So he waited at the magisters side, sword in reach, as always, but not strapped to him as it usually would be. The reason for that was the lack of clothing he was wearing. A simple, see through tunic covered his torso, and his lower half was covered by a loincloth that only tied on either side and was held up by his hips. He was watching his master from the corner of his eye and surveying the lot of the others warily. He never liked these dinner parties for several reasons, and most of them dwelled on the fact that all the other magisters didn’t really like his own master. Didn’t like his seat of power, didn’t like that he was stronger than him.

But tonight, it seemed, most of them had eyes for him. His skin crawled as their eyes followed the white lines that covered his body, and he fought the urge to shift uncomfortably.

Thankfully, the simple gesture from his master at his side led to the table being cleared and even removed from the room very quickly. As the other magisters formed a circle, he moved to the center of it and closed his eyes. He didn’t understand how this was being a bodyguard, but Danarius had wished it of him, so he would do it. 

He heard the man talking behind him, though he paid no attention to the words, and his eyes followed him as he walked around him. A small move of his hand made the ties that held the shirt up fall to his feet, and a collective “aaah” was heard as more of his skin was fully revealed. Next came the ties at his hips, and the loincloth fell with the top.

A simple whispered command in his ear, and his hand was moving between his thighs to stroke himself, all for their amusement. Being told to ‘enjoy it’ simply made him close his eyes, head tipping back a little bit. He didn’t know what to think of to do that, but his hand was doing what his mind could not. He stroked himself to full hardness, and stopped on command despite the want to continue.

A simple press of a hand to his lower back made him lean forward, hair that usually was brushed behind his ears falling forward and into his face. When his fingertips rested on the ground, he shifted his legs apart at gentle urging, coming to his toes as well and hearing a rustle of fabric behind him.

One hand gripped his rear to open him further, and he was thankful for the longish fringe that kept people from seeing his wince as he was penetrated by his master’s thick cock. Another hand joined the first on the opposite cheek, and then, with no care for his pain, the magister started moving. Quick, hard strokes filled him, and when the pain finally gave way to something resembling pleasure, he shifted a little more to give the magister and easier time, pressing back to meet him.

“That’s a good little wolf.”

There it was. The praise he desperately wanted. It was enough to make him tip his head back a little, eyes closed in pleasure. The act wasn’t at all fun, but hearing those five little words was enough to make him enjoy it.

A harsher squeeze to his butt made his markings flare up, and the encouraging moan that came from his master behind him only made him press back more. Eyes opening, just the barest hint, showed that some of the magisters had foregone any sense of propriety and were standing a little closer, their own cocks out and being stroked, or in the female’s case, one hand down and in their smallclothes and the others curled up around a breast.

They didn’t appeal to him either though, and he closed his eyes to shut out the sight. When he felt his master spilling his seed deep inside of him, giving him a gift, it was enough to tip him over the edge as well, and he finally moaned in real pleasure.

“Now that, ladies and gentleman,” he heard his master saying as he drew out and pulled Fenris back with him, “is just as good as pure lyrium. You can all fight over it.”

So that was the point of it…to prove that he had an indomitable source of energy in his bodyguard in addition to the best fighter Minrathous had seen in an age. He understood, and straightened up, letting the magister’s fingers comb his hair back and out of his face. It was only then that he allowed himself a small smile, and knew that he had done well.

The feeling of the semen running down his inner thigh did nothing to deter the smile, and for the moment, he saw it as a mark of honor.

**Author's Note:**

> I actually don't particularly like this pairing, but it's a prompt.


End file.
